Lepardos
"Leopardos are mammals found on planet Lepardolia of the Naruas star system..." '-Some boring teacher on Lepardos' "Are them the Leopard race?" '-Dylan on Lepardos' This Race is part of The Greater Alliance (Super Leopardos,Leopardos,Chickens,Ne'ev) Life in the Andromeda Galaxy At one point, The Leopardos were one of the strongest nations...in another galaxy. they ruled with fair amounts of peace, and war, like most nations now aday. untill they met their match, the Lionardos. They were a sick nation that liked nothing better than to kill and torture all in their path. The Leopardos were soon at war, and decided to end the war once and for all= by destroying the enemy Home World. They dispatched Trinity, a Ship capable of just that. it failed, and the Lionardos Used their invention against them. The Leopardos were already an endagered species, and by this point, had taken heavy losses. They decided to flee to the "peaceful" Milky way Galaxy. They lost a lot of tech during the war, and soon found themselves bowing to other nations and trying to keep them happy. This was Very unusual for the Leopardos, but they will always remember this: WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY! (No, you don't) Behaviour The Leopardos are leopard-like creatures. I'd never have guessed? So they have a lot of cat like hobbies, including sleeping in big fluffy balls (inuendo!) , lying on branches (The Leopardos homeworld resembles the back end of Waitrose), hunting antelopes (Who has the technology again...?), but they evolved after the humans were wiped out by a bio-weapon (Ooh human extinction and animals taking over, does planet of the apes come to mind? Yes I think it does). After that, animals evolved. some were wiped out, other advanced, but the Leopards got to civilisation first (Which makes them so heroic and manly!). So some things changed, like they don't curl up into balls as adults (I thought you said they DID a minute ago), who are about 6.5ft tall each. Phisiology and main feelings Like 21st century leopards, the Leopardos are mainly nocturnal (more than normal Leopards), when they hunt, they can run at speeds of up to 40 Lph (Lph is the equivliant of Mph).their tripod feet are a bizzare result of eveloution, and they can move. The emotions of a Leopardos can be told if you study leopardos emotions. all emotions are shown through the mouth,face, feet and tail. (Message Quantum3 for more info). Although they are stereotyped for bieng war-like because they are mammals, they actually dont mind other races. Even their rivals, the Kttagella, are welcome. Thier MASSIVE motherships are actually floating cities. They only want peace.they are endangered and they are only living in a MASSIVE crater. Main Relations The Lepardos are "trade buddies" with the Xylonains and Chickens, who share an alliance. They're currenly not in any wars. Child attitude toward chicken kids The Leopardos Children do not actually see how "mammal" jokes are funny. Leopardos humor is Dry and Sarcastic I.E. Recalling surface squads so we can all die together, my lover See what I mean? They are VERY sarcastic. They make fun of chicken children who think they are better (only because they are...). They also say a smart statement back to Mammal Jokes. This May be caused by the Thinner atmosphere. Or the Hydrogen. Or both. Evolution Over the Course of 500 cycles (leopardos word for year), the Leopardos have made several advances. one, their brain size increased, and two, probally the strangest, the back legs evolved into a sort of tri-pod, which means they can stand up for days on end. But they dont appear to have finished evolving yet, so we will see what happens. (500 years is not that long to evolve) Achievments The Lepardos made many Achievements as they got smarter ( But they somehow didn't Learn how to spell) Technological The Lepardos made Tech advances very quickly, they built the first Imperial starcruiser, the Prophecy ''Which is commanded by Knowladge, who's arm shows their biological abilities. It was blown off and replaced with a detachable fuel-rod like weapon. They also pride themselves in their clean energy, which produces 0% pollution through solar power. Biological They seemed to concentrate on illness, as they have a cure to 75% of all cancers, a cure for AIDs, and the ability to keep near death people alive for 3 days longer, They also mastered surgery and phisiology. Through advanced science, they hope to get rid of their tri-pod feet, and return their paws, because they dont like standing up. They recently sold a bunch of weapons in an attempt to boost funds for Genetic-Fusion and cyrogenetic experiments. Break dancing The Leopardos discovered two things one day. 1. The answer to the ultimate question of life and all existance (42) 2. How to break dance They are exeptional break dancers Government Leopardos are one of the last races who have Republic. Despite this, they have a king. Their king is Knowladge. Variations There are a couple of Leopardos variations. One is the Snow Leopardos, and the other is Super Leopardos. Skills The general leopardos population has many general skills. Listening The Leopardos have VERY sensitive ears, so they HATE!!!! it when people shout!!!!!! It even can drive them to go on killing frenzies. They get mad at television and music that is loud. Bio-genetic-phsiology adjustment The Leopardos' entire population has at least an F------ on biology, or some other bio related science. This may be caused by their incredible memory, or sheer luck. Tactical/stratagy They all seem to have at least an advanced sense of strategic warfare, even the girls. They also seem to be experts at the incredibly popular, world of fightcraft (for some reason, very few Leopardos ACTUALLY play wof). Religious Most of the Leopardos don't seem interested in religion. They ''do have a god, Clouschrbrovenock. They pray to her every time they see Lionardos. Space Leopardos advanced very quickly thanks to their mutation. They entered space 100 years ago, which makes them mostly unnoticed by others, and ignored. Some races buy their herbs though. They don't really have any strong space allies. Average life Birth Most Leopardos are born in twins or triplets, so they normally have good company. They, like their ancestors, are born blind for 2-3 weeks. 1-2 Cycles old They can see and have quite the hunger. They normally practise playing dead and take a lot of cat naps. 3-4 Cycles old At this age, they go out and copy mum (never dad) hunting. They then practice on each other, and mice. 5-7 Cycles old They are pretty good hunters by this time. They normally have an adept grasp of speech by now as well. 8-10 Cycles old Their time is coming, and they now get the option to go into military school, to learn tactics, and the Geneva Convention 11-80 They are adults now (18 at least, as there is 2 years for 1 Cycle) and generally live a good life. There is no poverty, and gaming tech is at a peak. Their life is quite grand by now and they can hunt for food when they feel like it. Trivia If they are upside down on a tree, they become insantly immobile! The Leopardos won the break dancing contest of 2708. Extract form leopardos history books BOOKS OF THE BEGINING SPACIAL REALM CHAPTER 008- SHADOW The clouds had been gathering for months. They went to Space-Peak, the highest known place in the realm. Stories of terrible monsters swirled with the clouds as the blotted out the sun around the mountain. The most common one was that in The mountain was a governor of space and time. What a odd myth. But that was what Rufus thought. People believed this myth because they heard Roaring around the mountain every night. Rufus lived in Shadow village; it was called that because 8 months of the year, the village was in Space-Peaks shadow. Rufus thought this was very dreary. So did all his friends, but they were used to it. They had lived with it for 17 years after all. But one night, A roar that shook the earth was heard. Everything in a 10 mile radius heard it. It seemed the whole planet had screamed. But bizarrely, the members of Shadow village didn’t bother with it. They were used to it. Rufus had just finished his classes. He hated school, but it was compulsory. They had had a lesson on ‘electricity’. Shadow village did not have this thing. It was a badly placed village… Category:Characters Category:Quantum productions Category:Pathetic